Doctor Phosphorus
Doctor Phosphorus is a transparent angry wall of fire. Dr. Alexander Sartorius got his powers when a nuclear core went unstable due to the particle accelerator explosion, and as a result his body was bathed in hot radioactive phosphorous. Now his body combusts when he is in contact with air. He now seeks revenge on the men that caused his fatal accident. Biography Early Life Doctor Alex Sartorius was invited by Star City's General Doctor Bell to join the Tobacconist's Club, an influential institution in Star City. After becoming a member, Sartorius was asked to invest and run a proposed nuclear power plant that was being constructed outside of Star City. Sartorius invested his life savings without realizing that the plant was being built with cheap substandard safety systems. It turns out the power plant was a tax evasion scam set up by rival nuclear technicians. Accident Leading to Rebirth Alex visited the construction site of the power plant when all of a sudden, the nuclear core went unstable. Alex went for cover by hiding behind a pile of sandbags in order to survive the explosion. The radiation from the explosion altered Alex's body and irradiated the sand to the elemental scale of phosphorus. His body transformed into living Phosphorous and his exposed skin would burn anything on contact with air. Every breath he took emitted deadly fumes and he glowed bright white with a coruscating nuclear flame. Sartorious was then captured and placed in a suspended animation tank at ARGUS. Doctor Church one of Alex's rivals, was permitted by ARGUS to analyze Alex's newly transformed body. Doctor Church discovered that the fusion reaction from the explosion sublimated Alex's central nervous system into a gaseous form and it created functional facsimiles of his lungs, heart and kidneys. His body was now capable of creating a near endless supply of energy. Exploited by the Government Doctor Church intends to make billions by unlocking the secrets behind Alex's altered physiology and patent any technology he can conceive from his research on Alex. However, Alex can hear Church's ambitions for glory and the success he would he achieve from Alex's degradation. Unfortunately for Doctor Church, the ARGUS facility where Alex is being held is being powered by the energy siphoned from his body. In a fit of rage, Alex disarms the safe guards put in place to keep him suspended and escapes. Alex lays waste to the facility and reduces Church to ash. Rise of the Doctor When he comes to, Alex realizes what he has become. This transformation drives Alex to the brink of insanity. Alex decides to call himself Doctor Phosphorus and undergoes a vengeful rampage through Star City. Phosphorus hunts down every crooked investor and politician responsible for the cut-rate power plant. Powers and Abilities Radiation: Doctor Phosphorus' body perpetually produces harmful radiation. An involuntary power, Phosphorus can use this ability as a weapon to kill his victims with a toxic radiaoactive touch. * Radiation Production: After being empowered from selling his soul to Neron he seems to give off an aura of radiation in his immediate area and can regulate this effect to burn incoming projectiles or as low as being able keep his clothes from burning. * Energy Projection: Alexander can manipulate this radiation for various effects. Such as a burning field of radiation in the form of shields or offensively as a radiation explosion. He can also emit toxic fumes from his body in all directions, making it hard to breathe and burning sensitive sensors. * Superhuman Endurance: His body's major organs are no longer present but the nuclear radiations serves his body for these functions. As such he produces an endlessly clean source of energy for himself, which is also just as endlessly occurring. Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Assassins Category:Businessman Category:Meta-Humans